<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone Please Write This by Daughter_of_a_Hufflepuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169808">Someone Please Write This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Daughter_of_a_Hufflepuff'>Daughter_of_a_Hufflepuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I should work on my other fic, idk - Freeform, oh well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Daughter_of_a_Hufflepuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a sort of template of a fic that I didn't have the energy to write. Someone please write this I'm begging you. It's probably really ooc but it's fine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone Please Write This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Ok, so he’d have to go to school because of social services or something</li>
<li>(But everyone secretly thinks it’ll be good for him)</li>
<li>So just imagine, first day of school, he has a satchel but the only lunchbox left was that one with space cats, so he’s dressed like an old man complete with a bag but he has a lunch box that doesn’t match at all</li>
<li>And all the kids have known each other since Kindergarten and at first have no idea what to make of this weird kid who doesn’t talk to anybody and got dropped off in a limo</li>
<li>That changes when in first period he asks the teacher about homework</li>
<li>After that he is immediately branded as a teacher’s pet</li>
<li>He, having never been to middle school, has no idea why the other kids were annoyed</li>
<li>He thought they were there to learn? Why weren’t they concerned their education might suffer?</li>
<li>He decides the other students are a waste of his time and he should try and befriend the teachers instead</li>
<li>It goes well until his 3rd period math class, when the teacher uses the wrong term and Five corrects him</li>
<li>The teacher tells him not to be a smart ass, and five wonders if he was being condescending again (Allison says he does that sometimes).</li>
<li>He gets sent to the hall and told that if he does something like that again they’ll send an email home</li>
<li>After that he has gym, which is atrocious.</li>
<li>They make him <em>run</em>.</li>
<li>He vows never to do it again.</li>
<li>So after that, he faces his biggest challenge yet: The cafeteria.</li>
<li>There seems to be some unmentioned seating chart, and everyone already knows each other</li>
<li>He goes to sit down somewhere, but apparently that seat is being saved</li>
<li>He knows it’s irrational, but suddenly he feels as if everyone is judging him</li>
<li>He eats lunch in the bathroom</li>
<li>He can’t figure out how to open the milk carton, and ends up spilling milk all over his pants</li>
<li>Of course, coming out of the bathroom with wet pants doesn’t do his social situation any favors, and his next teacher tells him to go to the office for new pants</li>
<li>He tries explaining the situation to the nurse, and although she says she understands, he can tell she doesn’t believe him</li>
<li>They make him change into basketball shorts with the school logo on them, and put his other clothes in a plastic bag</li>
<li>This is the worst day of his entire life</li>
<li>When he comes out of the bathroom, he hears his nurse on the phone to one of his siblings, explaining her view of the situation, and he’s never been more mortified</li>
<li>“He’s had a little mishap, we think it’d be best if you come pick him up for the rest of the day”</li>
<li>He feels more like a toddler than when he was an actual toddler</li>
<li>No, he is <strong>not</strong> crying, thank you very much</li>
<li>Klaus was the only one available to pick him up</li>
<li>He walks into the school office to see Five sitting on a plastic chair, wearing gym shorts, with his stuff on the ground</li>
<li>His eyes are puffy</li>
<li>The car ride home is uneventful When they stop in front of the house, Klaus asks what happened</li>
<li>He explains</li>
<li>“NO, I’m NOT crying.” he yells, while crying</li>
<li>He ends up sulking in his room all afternoon</li>
<li>And if he switches schools the next week, it’s nobody’s business but his</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>